Turning a Square
by Trugrl91
Summary: Small town girl Sookie moves to New York to find herself and gets involved with a dangerous crowed. Will she find what she's looking for or will the city chew her up and spit her out like so many others. OOC/AH. not sure if they'll be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

** Turning a square**

**A/N:** Hey I took long break from writing and now I'm back. And I will most definitely finish this story, whether it gets read or not. It's somewhat autobiographical and also complete therapy. This chapter is short because I'm getting my feet wet and it seems like a good place to stop.

Turning a square ch.1

I was just 19 years old when I moved from Bon Temps, Louisiana to Brooklyn, New york. After my gran died of a heartattack I felt like I needed a drastic change, I was tired of all the pittiful looks I was getting from the townspeople because she was pretty much all I had. I wasn't an only child but my older brother Jason was the ultimate bible thumper. It was like after my parents died in a flash flood he and Gran got more into Jesus and because I'm a good southern girl at heart I'm ashamed to say that I became less. I had no plans and I thought after a lifetime of being cautious that I owed to myself to take more chances. I laugh at that now because imagine thinking that at only 19 with your whole life ahead of you. I decided to move during the summer so I wouldn't get caught in those nasty New York winters I had heard about. I took a bus there to save money, I had some of Grans life insurance, some money from a furious Jason and money I'd saved waitressing. Once I got off the bus and took a cab to the building, I was so happy that I had reached my destination, I struggled getting my bags in and looked around. It was a tiny studio but in my quest to see New York as a positive experience I thought it looked charming and I was just so grateful to have a place to stay that was my own. I spent the day cleaning, unpacking and I even bought an air mattress. I remember I was unpacking my bags, thinking about my Gran and brother when there was a knock on the door. Who would be knocking at this time a night?  
"Hey what's up? I'm Felicia I live upstairs." She said this with a ting of attitude,something I would get use to in New York.  
"Hi Felicia nice to meet you, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I held out my hand and she reluctantly shook it. It was strange that she knocked on my door and now she looked as if I was inconveniencing her.  
"Where's your accent from?" She asked looking me up and down. Maybe she was noticing our differences, I thought. I was blonde haired, blue eyed, curvy, tan. Felicia was caramel colored with black braids. She was a few inches taller than me and did I mention the attitude, it was subtle but still there.  
I just smilled at her. "I'm from a down south, Louisiana." "Oh that's cool I'm actually from a small town in Florida." She smiled back and it would be the only genuine reaction I ever got from her.  
"Hey listen, besides coming over to welcome you to the building, I was wondering if you had any baby wipes?" Oh she wanted a favor, I thought. It was something small to me though.  
"Yeah sure do, I'll go get them." "Thanks." She called after me.  
I went to the bathroom to get the wipes and then I went back to the front door, I didn't invite Felicia in, which I usually would have but she did rub me the wrong way and being in a new place I felt like I had to use whatever instincts I had.  
"Here you go." I handed them to her and said it was nice meeting her but I still unpacking and very tired.  
"Yo felicia, Where you at?" I heard a deep voice say.  
"I'm talking to your new neighbor." She said with a sarcastically sweet voice as I heard heavy footsteps coming closer.  
"Your new?" He said to me with no emotion. I relayed the story I told Felicia. Gran died, needed a change, etc. He was smiling looking me up and down like Felicia did only I had a feeling he was more appeciative of what he saw then she was. He himself was somthing to look at, he must've been 6'4 we had the same shade of blonde hair but his eyes were a darker blue. He was wearing cargo shorts and a white wifebeater. His smile was beautiful when it appeared it was almost like I didn't even see Felicia after a while and when she noticed that, I saw that was a problem but she quickly schooled her features. "You seem like you wanna have fun do you smoke?"  
Felicia asked inserting herself in the conversation again. "Smoke what?" I asked. The man smiled and Felicia laughed. "Yo you're funny, thanks for the babywipes too." She laughed all the way upstairs. "Smoke what?" I repeated. "Smoke weed." The man said. "Oh, um I've smoked like once or twice." For some reason I felt embarrassed about my limited experiences.  
"You liked it?"Something in the way he looked at me this time was both predatory and sexy. I felt my cheeks flush because apparently thinking someone was sexy was too much for me at the time.  
"Yeah I liked it to chill out but I haven't smoked much." He nodded his head.  
"Well if you want to smoke, I'm in the apartment above yours. I think Felicia likes you." I nodded and smiled as he walked away.  
"Hey!" I called after him.  
He turned around smiling again. "I'm Sookie by the way..What's your name?" He smiled harder like there was some private joke going on.  
"Oh me, I'm Eric." With that he walked back upstairs and while I was busy all day with moving, I found that as I was trying to sleep my thoughts kept going back to the strange couple upstairs or more honestly my thoughts were with the dangerous guy with the beautiful smile.

A/N: This chapter is short because I'm getting my feet wet after not writing for a while and it seems like a good place to stop. Thank you If you're reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys here goes chapter 2... It went differently then what I thought.**

_**Chapter 2.**_

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of a squeaking bed and a lot of moaning. It sounded like Felicia, she was yelling out "oh Eric!" Oh and I said it was morning but the clock said 1:15pm. I got up and made some coffee and continued to hear my neighbors having sex, sew me I didn't have a t.v. yet. I turned on the radio to kill the other noise. I was jealous hearing them and I had no idea why at the time and I still don't unfortunetly. I thought it might have been because I was still a virgin or I found him attractive and knew he had a girlfriend. All I knew was that when I had met him I felt this electricity come out of me, it felt scary but exciting and it was nothing he said, it was the way he moved and the way he looked at me. He seemed not self-conscious at all but most of all I knew he was trouble and I liked that. I always felt like I was an ugly duckling, I used to be overweight and sheltered and both his and Felicia's boldness was something I liked. I went to take a cold shower and then went to every supermarket, restaurant and anywhere else I thought I could find a job. This restaurant downtown said they would call but I was mostly deflated after job hunting. I bought pizza and a big pepsi and walked into the apartment and of course my neighbors were blasting music. Now should I go up there with my pizza and invite myself or just stay in this empty apartment by my self? I reasoned that I didn't know a soul in Brooklyn, hell I barely knew anyone back in Bon Temps. I walked the flight up and knocked. Eric opened the door in his usual attire; wifebeater, cargo shorts and nike sandals.

"Hey look who it is, country girl." He said with a smirk.  
"Yeah that's me." I laughed. "I bought pizza and soda, do you two want any?" I asked looking totally unsure of myself. I had no poker face and Eric was all poker face.  
"Whatever you want, bring it up here so you can chill with us." I nodded and went back downstairs, got the stuff and quickly went back upstairs. When I opened the door the apartment that was a studio aswell smelled like weed and wet dog. I looked around there was a benchpress, microwave, little fridge and a coffee maker. The only other place to sit was a black leather futon and I sat on it. Eric took the pizza and soda from me and sat next to Felicia on the bed.  
I looked around, taking the place in. "Don't look around and judge me batcave." Eric said playfully.  
"Oh please I just moved in. I have an airbed and clothes. This place is nice." I said back smiling.  
"So Snookie how did you like your first night in your new apartment all by your lonesome?" Felicia interrupted doing her best country accent.  
"It's Sookie?" My head snapped up, It was Eric that had corrected her and when our eyes met he winked at me. It is me or for a guy who lives with his girlfriend, He is entirely too flirtatious and as much as it makes me uncomfortable,I didn't mind it either. I looked back to Felicia. "It was good once I put everything away and got some sleep."  
She nodded focused on breaking something in her hand, when I moved closer she showed me her hand. "You don't mind if we smoke, me and Eric are potheads." She giggled.  
"If she chills with us enough she'll be one too." Eric said stroking her thigh and staring at me. He stood up and said he had to go out for a second. "You want something from the store?" He asked and I shook my head no. I noticed he didn't ask Felicia but then she was busy rolling up. "Don't light up until I get back."

"Hey Felicia you said yesterday you were from Florida?" She nodded.  
"Yeah a small town called . So fucking boring... I moved here to be with my boyfriend, him and Eric were roommates. We all stayed together until he got locked up, that dumb asshole." I got the feeling that Felicia was less guarded when she smoked.  
"So then what happened?" I asked taking a big bite of pizza. I knew it was none of my business but I was curious.  
"The guys that got Felipe arrested tried to kidnap me and Eric helped. He's not my boyfriend, he's just my fuck buddy." She said this with a serious face as I choked up a little bit. "I'm just letting you know he's not my man." Ok, so there not a couple and apparently there all drug dealers too, red flags anyone?  
Eric walked in and looked angry at Felicia. "I told you not to light up until I get back! I don't remember anytime you payed for a god damn thing around here and you can't even listen to simple fucking instructions!" She just stared at him, probably mad at him for making a scene.  
"Should I just go?" I whispered to Felicia. She shook her head "He'll get over it, he just has a little temper. He's probably mad at someone he ran into" She passed the blunt to me and I inhaled slowly. Felicia sat next to me on the came out of the bathroom and sat between us with his hand back on Felicia's thigh. He looked at me and smiled. "Sorry I bugged out for stupid shit, everything's cool?" He asked. I nodded took a couple more pulls and passed it to him. I was high and I couldn't care less if they fought again. I thought if they start again, I'll just go downstairs. Eric got up "Sookie come here and look what I got from the store." I got the blunt back from Felicia and walked over to him. He opened the bag that a six pack and pills. "What are those?" I asked pointing to the pills.  
"Ecstacy pills, you wanna try one? Only if you want to." I felt my guard slipping, thinking they were nice enough and they never forced me to do anything in the going on two days that I had known them.  
"Yeah I'll try half of one." I said.  
"I am shocked country." Felicia said coming up behind me and Eric in the kitchen. She was also friendly when she was nice.

I reached for a beer and Eric slapped my hand away. "Excuse me little girl, how old are you?" I laughed when I saw the playful smirk on his lips.  
"Old enough to smoke and take an E pill.. but really I'm 19." Eric just nodded and didn't say anything but Felicia looked excited.  
"Yay! I have a girl around here my age and she's not a crackhead." I laughed at that strange comment and sat back down on the couch with Eric between me and Felicia again. This time he had a hand on both mine and Felicia's thigh. It felt comforting, I was drunk and high on weed and E so that helped too.  
"How old are you Eric?" I asked. He couldn't resist messing with my though. "How old do I look?"  
I giggled "That sounds like a dangerous game."  
"I promise I won't be offended." I nodded. He had a boyish charm to him but there was something about Eric that told me he'd been around the block a lot more than me or Felicia.  
"Hmm.. 25?" They both laughed.  
"God bless you Sook, I'm gonna live a long time." I haven't heard anyone call me Sook since I'd left home and it made me feel even more comfprtable with them.  
"How old is he Felicia?" I asked trying to get back to the matter at hand.  
"I can say?" She asked quickly and he nodded. "He's 36." With that they were laughing hysterically. It might have been because my jaw dropped and my eyes were coming out of their sockets.  
"You don't look it." I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the couch.  
"I think that ecstacy is kicking in." I heard Felicia say to Eric.  
I felt a big hand on my thigh again and he started brushing my hair out of my face. "You okay baby?" He asked.  
I nodded with my eyes closed. "Here Sookie come sit with me on the bed." Felicia said guiding me. I was laying down and Eric came between us and whispered in my ear "You wanna watch me fuck Felicia?" I nodded and not because I was particularly interested in seeing them together like that but because I wanted to excite him.

I heard shuffling on the bed. Eric took her shorts and panties off in one tug and Felicia took off everything else. I moved over to give them space and when I did that I noticed Eric looking between my spread legs under the skirt and under any other circumstance I would have shut my legs and left but instead I just moved up the bed to give him a better view. He moaned appreciatively and got undressed completely. To think I've never been alone with a naked man or woman for that matter and I still felt completely calm. Eric and Felicia had beautiful bodies and I told them so. Felicia kissed my lips and smiled and Eric started rubbing me threw my panties.  
"You just wanna watch or are you gonna wait your turn?" I really wanted to have sex with him and the rubbing wasn't helping. "I'm gonna watch." The only thing that kept me from having sex was that I didn't want to embarrass myself with my lack of experience. I didn't want to be dissapointing.  
With my answer Eric's tongue dove between Felicia's legs driving her crazy. I saw his tongue kissing and licking and then he added his middle finger and continued his assault. Felicia couldn't contain herself and came quickly, Eric was rubbing me the whole time. Then Felicia turned around and arched her back, Eric quickly rolled on a condom and slammed into over and over again. Eric would take turns rubbing me and slapping Felicia's ass and that turned me on, the roughness and lust between them. Eric was a lion claiming his victory and Felicia was more than happy to be claimed. A couple of more thrusts and they both reached there endings. I was feeling a little dizzy and said I was gonna go home and try to sleep, the clock said 4 am. "Eric walk her down and make sure she gets in safe." Felicia said getting up. She gave me a completely naked hug and said she liked when people surprised her and I did just that but all I was thinking about was what I just say and how bad badly I wanted to be in her place in that bed. We exchanged goodnights and Eric walked me down in just his boxers and flip flops.  
"How you feel?" He asked looking genuinely worried for me.  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just country girl remember?" He nodded.  
"I know you're not used to all this shit but you had fun right?" I nodded this time and blushed trying to cover my face.  
"Don't hide yourself." Eric chastized. "Yo, you don't know how long it's been since I seen a bi-, I mean a girl blush.. It looks sexy on you." He said this knowing it would make me blush even more. I managed to get the door open when I was done drooling over his devilish smirk. "I should go to bed."  
"Hey, come over whenever. If Felicia didn't like you before she definitely does now." he laughed.  
"What about you?" I asked. He came closer trapping me between the unlocked door and his massive frame.  
"What about me,what?" He smiled and thought I was gonna back down. I smiled back. "Do you like me?"  
He leaned in so close that I was sure he could feel my heart beating, I felt his warm breath on my ear. "I wish you would let me show you just how much I like you Sookie."

I knew he wasn't talking about dinner and a movie but in that moment I didn't care. I knew I wasn't going to have sex with him that night, morning or whatever but I knew it was something I wanted. He moved back from me and kissed my cheek. "You don't have to give me an answer now Sook, go to sleep." I smiled and thanked him for walking me down. I checked my cell phone that I had completely forgotten because no on ever calls me.  
"20 missed calls from Jason. Whatelse could be wrong? Gran's already dead." I said out loud to no one. I texted Jase to tell him that I was fine and that I would call him tomorrow.  
I put a little extra air in the bed and went to sleep. It was a deep sleep and I welcomed it because I didn't want to think or worry or even feel sometimes.  
Two hours later my cellphone started ringing and instead of picking it up and dealing with whoever it was (probably Jason) on the phone, I turned it off and returned to my blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hey! Thank you if you're reading or reviewing this weird story. I was going to update sooner but my mother was in the hospital, she's doing fine now thankfully.**

**ch.3**

When I woke up the next morning I didn't even think about last night. I felt dehydrated and my eyes hurt, I went to the kitchen and poured myself a big glass of water. I'm not going to lie, I was excited about last night and that was without a doubt the most private thing I've ever witnessed. My phone rang pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"Hey Jase, sorry I haven't been picking up I've been exhausted."  
"I was just making sure you got there in one piece?" ok.. so not like Jason.  
He continued. " I've been thinking a lot and there is a lot more business for you to take care of here and you just ran off."  
"I didn't run off. I left because everything reminded me of gran and I just couldn't take that right now." I felt tears coming to my eyes but I tried to stay focused because as much as I love my brother he never really cared about me other than some familiar obligation.  
"Now well Sook, I think I can help you with that." He said.  
"How so?" I said skeptically.  
"You need to come back to Bon Temps and sell grans house and we can split the money. That way you can have more money for you and you get rid of the memories of gran that haunt you so much." I was livid and if I could reach through the phone and beat him to death I would.  
"That sounds so generous and with all do respect big brother, go fuck yourself." With that I hung up. I took off my clothes and got in the shower, I sat down and let the spray hit me. I would never sell my grandmothers home and thank Jesus that she left it to just me, I miss her so much. It's strange because of our 50 year age difference but I felt like no one knew me liker her and vice versa, she was truly my best friend and if I'm honest I still feel the pain of her death all these years later. I got out of the shower and went back to bed. I couldn't go back to sleep because it was so hot, I was used to humidity like this back in Louisiana it feels so much worse here. I almost fell asleep when my cell rang again, I didn't recognize the number but I thought it might be Jason.

I picked up anyway "Hello?"  
"Hey is this Sookie Stackhouse, I'm calling from Merlottes."  
"Oh Mr. Merlotte, how are you?" While I was talking I was also praying for a job.  
"It's Sam, my father is Mr, Merlotte. I'm good, I was wondering if you could come in on Monday this is a trial to see how you do on the floor waitressing. I know you were a waitress where you're from so it shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"  
"No that would be great, thank you so much Mr.. Sam!" I laughed and he did too. We said our goodbyes and I hung up so I could scream and jump around me tiny apartment. I needed all the breaks I could get and seeing as I had no idea how I was going to stretch my savings through the summer, Sam really helped me out. I ate breakfast, took an aspirin and decided to take the garbage out. As I opened my door I saw a small black pit bull with a blue collar walking downstairs and when I looked up I saw Eric.  
"Hey Sook look at my new baby." He said his face lit up when he talked.  
"What's his name?" I asked.  
"I don't know yet I've been taking suggestions though, you got any?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.  
"How about Midnight." I said with a smile.  
"Shit, I actually like that." He said smiling. Felicia walked down and smiled.  
"Hey neighbor, what does Eric like?" She asked, she was back to being unfriendly I see.  
"Eric asked if I had a suggestion for dog names and I said 'Midnight'" I said matter-of-factly.  
"Whatever I'm going out, I'll be back later." She said to Eric.  
"Do whatever you want, you know you don't answer to me." He gave her a cold look that I would hate to ever be on the receiving end of.  
"I have some shit to do but do you want to chill again later?" Eric asked me and I was surprised.  
"Yeah I'll come over later. I was actually gonna ask you if you have know where I can buy a fan or something?" I asked trying not to look too shocked that he wanted to spend time with me.

"Let me walk Midnight and then I'll bring you a fan, I have an extra one." I nodded and smiled.  
"Thanks, just knock when you get it." He nodded and walked off. He dropped off the fan and when I tried to give him money he refused and said 'Save it for the bud later.' He gave me what I now refer to as his 'panty dropping smile'. I went to run some errands as usual, trying to fill my tiny apartment so I wouldn't feel lonely, I went to the supermarket, I figured I was gonna make my neighbors some food for being welcoming as odd as the welcome was. I kept it simple baked chicken with rice and potatoes. It was around 9:30 pm when I decided to knock on Eric's door.  
"Everytime you come up here you bring food, you trying to spoil me?" He said instead of a greeting.  
I laughed "I've been up here one time before. next time I'll just bring myself."  
"Yourself is good enough Sook." He smiled and moved aside so I can set the food down.  
"It's like a 'thank you' for you and Felicia." He nodded and started to open the containers.  
"Felicia is still out, she's working." I nodded and made a plate for Eric and myself.

"What does Felicia do?" I asked while we ate. I figured since I've watched them have sex, I could ask inappropriate questions.  
"She's tricking." I didn't understand and that was very clear to him.  
"She's a prostitute." He said with a blank face, 'back to that poker face' I thought.  
I just nodded, I really didn't know what to say about it. I felt like I couldn't judge.  
"Don't tell her I told you this but I think she wants you for that." He said casually and normally I'd be freaked but at the time I was trying to match his coolness, like I had something to prove. "I wouldn't do that, I don't care about how she decides to make money but I can't picture myself doing that." I said firmly.  
"You could do it too, you just got to be careful." I said nothing and after a short pause he said. "I'm lying don't even think about doing that shit." I laughed and he took our plates and started rolling a blunt. "Pimps have this rule guide, to make the perfect ho. You turn a square; you get a good girl and slowly make her bad and since she trusts you or probably love you, she'll be willing to do whatever." He explained.  
"That sounds fucked up." I said taking a hit.  
He nodded. "That's why I'm letting you know, just be careful around her. People she's dumb but that bitch is cunning when she wants."  
I changed the subject asking Eric where he was from and surprisingly he was really open. He told me he grew up in Sweden until he was 10 and came to live with his parents in New York. "My parents had me young so when I came to live with them they where still doing them, acting crazy. Fuck it right? I hit the streets."  
He said he had a daughter Pamela she was 13 and she lived with her mother Luna around the corner.

I coughed up some smoke. "I know it sounds crazy but I want to be close to my kid and still do what I have to do. Pam never sees this shit." I nodded. He went on to say she was a great student, and she was still innocent was seemed important to him. I didn't expect it because he seemed so carefree. This side of him made me feel even more comfortable. He got closer and closer to me as we spoke and we talked about everything, almost everything. His big hand started to massage my thigh and I put my hand over his. "You ok?" He asked smiling that charming smile that he knew made me blush. I just nodded.  
"Why are you so shy, Sook? You know I'm interested." He said as he started rubbing me through my shorts.  
"Just go slow." I said and pretended I wasn't a virgin. He took my shirt off and kissed the tops of my breast that were being held back by my purple bra.  
Eric's hands rubbed me everywhere and he reached behind me to unclasp my bra. He started sucking and licking my nipples and the sensation felt so good. "That feels good baby?" He asked looking up at me with intense blue eyes, I could only nod. I took my jeans off and sat on the bed with Eric watching me the whole time.  
"Go lay back on the bed." He said and I complied. He took off his clothes and parted my legs. When his tongue touched my slot it was a strange feeling ,this pressure at my core and then it started to feel good. It was obvious Eric knew what he was doing and I felt completely at his mercy. I felt a sting when he put his finger in and I had a moment of panic, I didn't want him to see any blood. Just when I was about to go over the edge he stopped and I thought it was because of the blood but he didn't say anything, he just got up smiling and got a condom. "Turn around." was all he said and I did. He kept trying to put his length into me but I couldn't do it that way, it hurt too much. "It's ok Sook lay on your back, you're too tight the other way." I did as I was told feeling like a total failure. Eric kissed and licked at this spot behind my ear and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed in and I moaned feeling both pleasure and pain. He drove into me over and over and I felt like I was being possessed by this man. It wasn't like when he had sex with Felicia, that was fucking but the way he touched me felt like love. I didn't finish but I didn't think I would, I was glad there was barely any pain. When Eric pulled out he gasped "Oh shit.." I sat up and saw blood on the condom.

"I'm sorry." I said, reality slapped me in the face.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He said. "I'm not mad or anything, just..."  
"I'll go." I said getting up. Eric grabbed me around my waist "You don't have to leave, spend the night. I'm not mad I wish you woulda told me though but you're so fucking high you probably weren't even thinking." I said sniffing my hair.  
"What is Felicia gonna say if she sees me naked in your bed." I asked.  
"I don't give a fuck what she says, this is my crib." He said seriously. "Look I'm gonna use the bathroom and roll up so we can smoke." I just nodded.  
He used the bathroom and then gave me a towel so I can clean up too. Eric gave me one of his wife beaters, this one was gray, to wear to sleep.  
We smoked, talked and listened to music until I fell asleep with Eric wrapped around and I have to say I've never felt so safe and comforted before or again.


End file.
